1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fuel cell systems and, more particularly, to procedures for starting up a fuel cell system.
2. Background Information
It is well known in the fuel cell art that, when the electrical circuit is opened and there is no longer a load across the cell, such as upon and during shut-down of the cell, the presence of air on the cathode, coupled with hydrogen fuel remaining on the anode, often cause unacceptable anode and cathode potentials, resulting in catalyst and catalyst support oxidation and corrosion and attendant cell performance degradation. It was thought that inert gas needed to be used to purge both the anode flow field and the cathode flow field immediately upon cell shut-down to passivate the anode and cathode so as to minimize or prevent such cell performance degradation. Further, the use of an inert gas purge avoided the possible occurrence of a flammable mixture of hydrogen and air, which is a safety issue. While the use of 100% inert gas as the purge gas is most common in the prior art, commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,617 and 5,045,414 describe using 100% nitrogen as the anode side purge gas, and a cathode side purging mixture comprising a very small percentage of oxygen (e.g. less than 1%) with a balance of nitrogen. Both of these patents also discuss the option of connecting a dummy electrical load across the cell during the start of purge to lower the cathode potential rapidly to between the acceptable limits of 0.3-0.7 volt.
It is undesirable to use nitrogen or other inert gas as a shut-down or start-up purge gas for fuel cells where compactness and service interval of the fuel cell powerplant is important, such as for automotive applications. Additionally, it is desired to avoid the costs associated with storing and delivering inert gas to the cells. Therefore, safe, cost effective shut-down and start-up procedures are needed that do not cause significant performance degradation and do not require the use of inert gases, or any other gases not otherwise required for normal fuel cell operation.